1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved neck finish (i.e., shape) for a bottle characterized, among other features, by the provision of one or more annular rings on the exterior of the neck which engage the inside of the lower portion of the cap skirt to prevent inward compression or pinching of the cap skirt and by modification of the external locking beads and by the shape of the neck interior.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers having performed or injected finishes have become increasingly popular because of material characteristics and the greater precision of the dimensions which can be achieved as contrasted with blow-molded neck finishes. Neck finishes of the blow-molded type used with snap-on type caps conventionally have been formed with outward-downward slanted areas adjacent the inside of the lower portion of the cap skirt to prevent inward deformation of the cap. If such deformation were to occur, it would interfere with the tamper evident features of conventional snap-on type caps.
To make the neck exterior of performed finishes in the aforesaid downward sloping area of solid material extending outward from an otherwise straight neck would require a considerable additional weight of plastic as compared with use of the present invention. The present invention eliminates the solid exterior in the aforesaid area and replaces the same with one or more annular rings on the exterior of an otherwise straight neck exterior.
Below the aforementioned ring, bottles have a transfer ring conventionally gripped in equipment for filling and handling the containers. This transfer ring is also sometimes called a bumper ring. In accordance with the present invention, the transfer ring is located below the anti-compression ring and may form a shoulder against which the lower edge of the cap skirt seats.